User talk:Furiant
No problem Happy to help 00:55, February 18, 2010 (UTC) re: Image removal help How about I just delete the image, and you upload the correct one? -- 20:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :BAM. Deleted. Feel free to upload the proper one whenever you want. -- 21:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem. Happy to help out a fellow user. -- 21:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC) reply on my post sorry kinda new to the whole forum thing, haven't learned how to do it propperly yet, thanks for the advice. Didn't mean to make it an article. I thought I was setting it up to go into the forum, my bad won't be bothering with that again. Sorry re:cleanup great idea. coming right up. 03:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Undid edits? Why did you do this? Polexian 02:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :For one, you just randomly inserted it into the page at a very awkward location. Secondly, this wiki is for the normal game, not for modded content. If people started designing their own levels and characters, they wouldn't be allowed here, why should weapons and shields? Furiant 02:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) How do i make a forum? if your image was for specific use (ie those stats) revert. 15:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Cyclops Scope I have found several sniper rifles with a scope that has a frame model identical to that of the Cyclops. I can't confirm if the scope zoom level is identical, but for instance, I have a Volcano with a "Cyclops style" scope. It's listed zoom level is listed as 2.7x zoom, but it has far better magnification than another rifle listed as having a 4x zoom. They are somewhat difficult to pick out because you have to physically look at the gun to see if it has the scope frame model on it. Here is a rifle with similar stats to the one I mentioned, and the Cyclops. Notice the scopes. They are identical, aside from material. I'm not able to physically record me at T-Bone Junction with my Volcano, but I'm sure one of the Sysops can back me up on this. It is possible, and not extremely uncommon, if you physically look at the scope on the rifle. I started looking at the scopes because I have preferences for the kinds of scopes I have on my guns. I particularly dislike electronic (rectangular) scopes. The stupid filter makes it difficult to see when in the dark. 00:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) That is actually just scope 5. The Cyclops scope uses the same model as scope 5, just with added effects (increased zoom, double velocity). And yes, the base model for scope 5 has higher zoom than reported. If the Cyclops scope is added to any non-Atlas weapon, it'll invalidate the weapon and be deleted. I just tested this with my DVL490. - scope 5 I stand corrected. I'll fix the article to reflect this. 01:40, March 10, 2010 (UTC) lets duplicate some guns yo man those guns are awsome! could we doup some soon my gamertag is LOCKDOWN JONES send a friend request or hit me up on my talk page XRAY38x 19:01, March 12, 2010 (UTC) your matador Hey can u dupe ur matador for me, my GT is I M SloppyJOE plz message or add